This invention relates to a kitchen equipped with a lantern stand, and in more particular to a portable cooking system that can be converted to a bench.
Recently, outdoor leisure has become very diversified, which has brought about a need for highly convenient outdoor goods that can be used for more than one purpose.
When cooking outdoors a stove with fuel burning burners is used, and an outdoor kitchen which includes that stove, as well as a Top Board or cooking table on which a water tank (jug), food and the like are placed is necessary.
Up until now, it has only been possible to place the stove on the stove stand, so a table-shaped kitchen such as a mesh-style table that does not obstruct air flow to the stove, and a Top Board or side table to be used as a cooking table on which food and other cooking utensils and cookware can be placed was located near the stand at an easy-to-use height. Moreover, it would be good if the legs of this kitchen could be folded so it could be easily stored, and be more convenient when carrying it.
However, since that kitchen could only be used for cooking, cooking utensils and cookware where left on the top of the kitchen, and a problem arose that it could only used for one purpose.
Therefore, there was a need for a convenient kitchen that could become portable by folding it up, and that could be used for purposes other than for cooking.
The portable cooking system of this invention is capable of functioning as a kitchen which has a table for placing cooking equipment and is equipped with a lantern stand; and after cooking is finished, it is also capable of functioning as a bench for sitting.
When functioning as a bench, it comprises a first, second and third leg unit that has a pair of leg posts which are parallel with each other and where one of the end of each leg post is placed on the same horizontal surface, a first reinforcement mechanism that connects the first and second leg units, and which makes it possible for them to stand parallel with each other as well as makes it possible to fold them together, a second reinforcement mechanism that connects the second and third leg units, and which makes it possible for them to stand parallel with each other as well as makes it possible to fold them together, a first cloth material that is spread out horizontally over the first reinforcement mechanism, a second cloth material that is spread out horizontally over the second reinforcement mechanism; a removable back cloth material that extends from the other end of one of the leg posts of the first, second and third leg unit, a first side table that is installed such that it can rotate with respect to the first leg unit in the direction opposite that of the second leg unit and can be secured in a horizontal position, and a second side table that is installed such that it can rotate with respect to the third leg unit in the direction opposite that of the second leg unit and can be secured in a horizontal position.
When functioning as a kitchen, the aforementioned back cloth material is removed, a removable lantern stands are placed on the aforementioned other ends of the leg posts of the first, second and third leg units, and a removable wire net and/or top board is placed horizontal over the first and second leg units and/or second and third leg units.
The construction described above has the following features:
1. The cooking system can be stored compactly and conveniently carried.
2. The frame is all one unit, so it can be opened or closed easily, and it is stable during use.
3. When used as a kitchen, the extended cloth material and the top board function as a double-layer storage space, and with the tables on both sides, there is a lot of usable space while at the same time being very compact.